simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic of Marada
The Republic of Marada '''was brought into the USWR in the year 3509 as the '''Workers Republic of Marada. '''In the ancient languge of this land the word Marada roughly translates into 'land of spirit.' The people of this state in the Mandarran Union are highly spiritual, and many hindi temples are located in the country. Many of the temples are large and beautiful and are a must see for any visitors. For more information on Marada religion please visit Mandarran Religion and Faith History Before 3509 Before the Workers Party , ordered the Red Army to invade in 3509, Marada was controlled by many tribal kingdoms. The country was never united, and the tribes were always fighting amongst themselves in brutal wars. The Workers Party of Mandarr had had enough of the human right abuses taking place next to them so in 3509 the Red Army was sent in and put down the tribal leaders and formed local Worker Councils, loyal to the Party to rule the country. Era of the Workers Party After the party took control in 3509, its main focus was uniting the very religious and divided people of Marade. This happened through massive socialist education programs. Socialism gave the tribes of Marada a single uniting cause. A massive industrialization also took place. The Workers Councils developed many high value government collectives. Even though the Party reigned supreme for almost 30 years, the hindi faith still played a major part in the lives of everyday Maradans. Era of the Republic Since the fall of the Workers Party in 3540, Marada has been a unitary republic with multiple influential parties. The main parties that have been in power since 3540 have traditonally been left wing. The old UFSP and UTSP were the main parties in Marada. Since the UFSP and UTSP joined forces, the Socialist Unity Party has held a major majority in the country's congress. In the year 3565 the Mandarran Union was declared a Socialist Republic. This marked the beginning of huge construction projects across the Union. Thousands of miles of roads, schools, factories, and hospitals were built in Marada. In the 3570s the Peoples Republican Party disbanded and the Socialist Unity Party gained a 100% seat holding in the National Senate. In the Marada Regional Congress the Unity Party also got an absolute holding during the 3570s. The Party passed many local reforms growing the Maradan army and economy. Starting in the 3580s Viceroy Hector Vazquez order large scale military build ups in the provinces. The Viceroy also ordered the Nuclear Defense Committee to send Nuclear weapons to all provinces in an effort to secure national interests. Soon after the Viceroy would disolve the Senate and form the Supreme Peoples Assembly in its place, this led to Regional Congress's being disbanded and regional Party Assemblies fromed in their place. Also in 3580 Vanessa Vazquez, the Viceroy's wife was appointed Prime Minister and Governor of the Provinces. The beginning of her term was focused on provinical infrastructre development and the stabilizing of the budget. Government '''Government Type: Province, Socialist Monarchy Governor of the Provinces: Vanessa Vazquez Regional Congress: 125 seats Leading Party: ''' Socialist Unity Party(125 seats) '''Regional Elections: 5 years Foundation: 3509 Branches of Regional Government Much like in other Mandarran Union states, the regional government is divided into 3 branches and are subordinate to the Federal government located in Mandarr. The 3 branchs are the exectuive, legislative, and judicial branch. The Provincal Congress, or legislative branch, is located in the Marada Workers Center(capital) along with the supreme courts or judicial branch. The executive branch is located in Revolution Center, Mandarr. For more information on the federal government please visit Mandarran Federal Government Marada Provincal Assembly The Provincal Assembly in Marada is made up of 125 seats. Each seat represents a county in the country. The Congress is chaired by a regional President of the Assembly, who is elected locally and has no federal influence. The President only sets the agenda for meetings of Congress. It is the responsibility of the Governor of the Provinces '''to approve or veto laws. Currently the '''Socialist Unity Party is the leading party in the congress. Political Parties Governor of the Provinces The Governor of the provinces is the regional director for all Mandarr provinces. The Governor aids the Viceroy in Revolution Center , in the daily running of the states. Its the Governor's job to be sure that all regional governments are functioning effeciently. It is also the governors duty to approve or veto laws passed by the Provincal Assembly. The Governor is elected via popular vote every 5 years. The Governor also appoints judges for the Regional Supreme Courts. The Governor also sets corporate tax rates, and government salaries. Geography Marada is located to the west of Mandarr in the Crane York region of Virgine Bella. The entire country is a grass plain that borders the Mountains in Berlingo. There are many natural creeks, lakes, and some forest that dot the landscape. Marada is sometimes referred to as the land of the rolling plains. The average temperture during the summer in Marada is a cool 65 degrees. The winters in Marada are quite cold. Big cities Economics Marada has a very strong and vibrant economy. It is similar to Nabatto's economy in that it is an almost even split between state collectives and private enterprise. The industrial, defense and high tech sectors make the most profit in the country. There are also a few state food collectives located in Marada, they are vital to life in the Mandarran Union. The state collectives are manged by the Minister of Economic Planning in the National Industry Administration in Mandarr. Culture The culture of Marada is very different from that of the other provinces in the Mandarran Union. It is swaminarayan-mandir-hindu-temple.jpg|Famous Radh Krsna Temple shivaya.jpg|Famous temple to Lord Shiva inluenced heavily by the hindi religion. The Sri Radha Madhav Welspun Temple system is the most prominent and is one of 2 formally recongnized organized religion in the Mandarran Union. There are thousands of temples that dot the landscape and many religious Mandarrans make a pilgrimage to Marada to get blessings from the hindi deities. Music Maradan music is heavily influenced by the Hindi religion. The most popular genre of music is call Kritan, or musical prayers. Kritans can be made in a variety of styles. Some are slow and peaceful, others are fast and exciting. Some night clubs have even made electronica Kritan. Some other popular music generes are Socialist Realism, hard rock and many others. Cuisine Like other things in Marada, the food is heavily influenced by the Hindi religion. Almost no eating establishments in the country serve dishes with beef, and almost no farmers market will sale it. However chicken and lamb are very popular in this Province. Fruit is also very popular in Marada, some of the most popular fruits are dragon fruits, star fruits, and others. Meals are traditonally served communal style with rice as a main course. All holidays are traditionally celebrated with a big feast. Category:Countries Category:Mandarran Union